Going In Blind
by Ryvr
Summary: [Tsu'Tey x OFC] (Rated T for Strong Language) The world of my childhood dreams. I've worked so hard to get here. Everything in my life was planned. But I never planned to lose my vision in an accident, or fall in love. My name is Kita Rockholt, I'm an Avatar Driver who fell in love with a Na'Vi native, and turned against my own people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic on this site! I'm excited :) I love AVATAR, and can't wait for the next movie!**_

 _ **I'm not sure on how often I'll be able to update this, but if it gets put on hold, I'll let yall know!**_

 _ **Anything in Italics is translated Na'Vi.**_

It's not everyday you wake up in a cryo-capsule. In fact, only a select few were given the chance. My hands roam the sides of the capsule, feeling every imperfection. I felt like I was covered in cement.

A slight whirring sound alerts me to the capsule sliding out. Hands find their way to me, unstrapping my body from the table. Instantly, I start to float. The lack of gravity makes you feel weightless, and yet heavy all the same. The man next to me grabs my hands, and leads me to a bar I can grab onto while I wait for assistance.

"People, you have been in cryo for five years, nine months and twenty two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance."

That's right. I had forgotten. Years ago, I was in school, University. I was studying to become a Scientist. I wanted to go to Pandora, to study the planet of my dreams. With perfect grades, I was quickly selected for the program. Even after my accident, they still wanted me along.

A year before I was sent to be shipped out, I was in a lab with a friend. Something exploded, and shrapnel flew into my eyes, blinding me.

I don't blame her, it was a common mistake. She just mixed the ingredients on accident.

Snapping out of my thoughts, a man leads me through the giant spaceship, onto a smaller one that would lead us down to Pandora.

I can feel eyes on me, a sensation that will never go away. They all wonder why there's a girl going to one of the most dangerous planets, whose eyes looked as though they had been gouged out.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer. Didn't your mothers teach you not to stare? It's rude." I exclaim, not caring if I was talking to a bunch of trigger happy soldiers. I get strapped down into another chair, my body still feeling out of sorts. I grasp the straps tightly in my hands, my fear of flying still weighing strongly on me, even though I cannot see.

The person next to me chuckles softly. "You'll fit in well here. My name's Norm Spellman, Avatar Driver." I turn to face him, my manners kicking in.

"My name's Kita Rockholt. I'm an Avatar Driver as well."

A slight gasp emits from him. "I know you! You were the first to get selected because you had perfects grades through school! It's an honor to finally meet you."

With a soft smile I hold my hand out, hoping he understands that I wish to shake his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I thought I was surrounded by soldiers." His hand grasps mine, his palm soft, unlike so many others.

Unknown to me, we had already landed, Norm having kept my mind off of the flight. "Remember people, you lose your mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds and you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report." A man shouts, possibly the crew chief. "Exopack on, let's go!"

Norm helps me get the Exopack on, and gets me out of the straps. As I stand up, I grab my walking cane from my bag, extending it to help me find my way. However, it appears to be unneeded since Norm helps me along the walkway, and out into the dangerous air. "Oh Kita! It's so beautiful! This is incredible! The sky is just… amazing!" We continue walking into the base, my anxiety running high as I enter a place I've never been, knowing that I'll have a lot of bruises in the weeks to come.

"I wish I could see it." I whisper softly.

"Maybe in your Avatar, you'll be able to" Norm leads me through the hallways, moving my arm to show me where certain things are. It seems as though he's met someone else like me, the way he does it so gently.

Suddenly, he leads me a bit faster towards someone, or something. "Hey, you're Jake right? Tom's brother? You look just like him." He pauses for just a second. "Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman, I went through avatar training with him." He pulls me up next to him, "This is Kita Rockholt, she was the top of the class." I wave slightly, not knowing what exactly was going on. Norm continues, unaware of my awkwardness. "He was a great guy - funny. It was a big shock to all of us."

"Yeah," The guy, Jake, said in response. From where his voice came from, he must either be really short, or in a chair.

We continue walking, the sound of wheels confusing me until I put two and two together and realize that Jake is in a wheelchair.

"And duh! - obviously you look like him. I mean, if you weren't genetically identical, you wouldn't be taking over his avatar." If I could have rolled my eyes, I would have.

"Norm, stop. You're rambling." I turn towards where I believe Jake is, "Jake, would you like to look at the Avatars? I'm sure Norm would love to see them."

Norm pulls us in another direction, I assume, towards the Bio-Lab. Jake must have nodded his head.

Suddenly, Norm pulls away from me, towards something else, leaving me to stand there, unknowing as to where we exactly where.

"Damn, they got big." Jake says.

"Yeah, they matured on the trip out." Norm's voice replies a short distance away from me. "So the proprioceptive sims worked pretty well." Oh so badly I want to see them. When I first looked, they were but a small egg in the Amnio tanks, just barely starting to form.

"Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. Give us a few hours, you guys can take them for a spin." An unknown guy responds. I turn towards his voice, confused. "Oh, sorry, I'm Max Cullimore."

I nod, "Kita Rockholt. So you're the one that takes care of them then?" I ask.

"Yep, it's incredible, the things we could accomplish with this system." He pauses for a moment, before rushing out, "Time to do your first video log. Let's go." Norm finds his way back to me, and leads me to an adjoining room. He sits me down at a chair, and clicks a few buttons.

"Okay, Kita, just press the spacebar on the keyboard to start recording, and again to stop it." I turn towards him with a bright smile on my face.

"Thank you Norm." He pats my back and walks off. I turn back towards what I assume is the camera. "Where to begin? I'm blind, and I'm on Pandora. My childhood dream has come true, but I can't see a thing. Hopefully, when I'm in my Avatar, I'll be able to see the world. According to Norm Spellman, the Avatar's are beautiful, and are already prepared for us to link with them within the hour. I've been working on my Na'Vi, the language of the People here on Pandora. I hope I can meet one. Can you imagine what their culture is like? There connection to Eywa, and the planet, is legendary according to the book Doctor Augustine wrote. I hope she is here, she's my idol."

"Log off. It's time to meet your boss for the next five years." Max shouts, getting our attention. I press the spacebar to end the video log, and carefully stand up. Within seconds, Norm is by my side again.

"It seems to me, that this is becoming the norm." I state, a smug smile gracing my lips.

"Was that a pun?" Norm asks.

"It was a pun." I answer, walking along side him into another room with more people in it.

"Woah, this link room is incredible!" In my mind, I can picture links upon links all over the room.

"It better be, for the money put into this program. Doctor Augustine must love this room."

"Who's she?" Jake asks.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book - I mean literally wrote the book - on Pandoran botany." Norm replies.

"Not just Botany, but the people here as well Norm. Or did you forget that?" I ask, a chuckle in my tone. Max mutters something to Jake, but I'm too preoccupied with the sound of a link opening up.

"Who's got my goddamn cigarette?!" A woman yells from the link.

Max walks over to here and introduces us as the smell of tobacco fills my nose. "And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Kita Rockholt, Norm Spellman and Ja -"

"Kita, Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" Grace asks us.

" _May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting._ " Norm and I respond as one.

" _Not bad. You both sound a little formal._ "

" _There is still much to learn_." Norm says.

" _That only the People can teach us_." I add.

"Uh, Grace, this is Jake S-" Max starts.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know - the PhD who trained three years for this mission."

"He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience to everyone." Jake responds. I cringe slightly. It's never easy losing family.

"How much lab training have you had? Ever run a gas chromatograph?" Grace asks him, somewhat sarcastically.

"No."

"Any actual lab work at all?"

"I dissected a frog once." I have to chuckle silently at Jake's response as Norm and I stand here silently. It was sorta funny.

"You see? You see? They're pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain.I'm going to Selfridge."

"Grace, That's not a good idea!" Max shouts, but she must already be gone since there was no reply. With a sigh, he adds, "Here, tomorrow, oh eight hundred. Try to use big words."

Jake wheels off, the squeaky sound of the tires on the floor moving into the distance.

"Well, that was interesting." I say, still enthralled that I've met my Idol.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to act like that."

"She's not some princess Norm. She's human with a touch of mother. Let's go, I need some sleep. My body needs normal gravity."

"Okay, yeah, let me lead you to your room."

"Thanks Norm."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Lot of time skips in this one. Sorry, I just want to start focusing more on the world, and not the dreary compound.**_

The next morning, I'm in the Link room with Norm, waiting for Jake to arrive.

"How much Link time have you logged?" Grace asks me.

"Almost 1000 hours. I was one of the first selected."

"Dedicated. We could use more like you, Kita." I bow my head, smiling at the praise. "What about you Norm?"

"Five hundred and twenty hours." He answers.

"Like- an hour." Jake says. I take a step back slightly. He was not prepared for this at all.

"Tell me you're joking." Grace says.

Norm helps me into my link the soft, squishy gel making my arms shake slightly. "This feels weirder than the foam they used in school." I chuckle.

Norm releases a short laugh. "I bet. This is top quality. Come on, let's get you in there." I lay down, instinctively pulling the metal sensors down. "I'll see you on the other side Kita."

"Yeah, I hope so." I respond, pulling the metal lid down, completely encasing my body. I close my eyes as the link begins.

Suddenly, I feel very different. I open my eyes, and instantly I start to cry.

"Kita? Kita can you hear me? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" The doctors around me ask. I lift my hand to my eyes, looking at the beautiful blues that covered my skin.

"I-I'm fine. I can see. I can see!" I shout, starting to laugh as I look up at the white ceiling. I sit up slowly, knowing the procedures. I look over and see Norm going through the same thing. "Norm! I can see!" I exclaim, still laughing as I look at everything around me. One year I was without sight, Five that I was sleeping. To see colors and shapes again, to see the people around me, was the greatest gift in the world.

Norm looks over at me and smiles. "I knew you would! Let's finish this up, maybe if everything looks good we can travel outside."

I nod and let the doctors run their scans, my mind still ablaze with the realization that I could finally see Pandora the way I want. Something next to me falls, and I look over to see Jake overreacting. He's ripping wires from his body and standing around, whacking things with his tail as the doctors yell at him to calm down. I chuckle a little bit, understanding what he's feeling.

My tail curls around my arm before falling back to the bed. Suddenly, Jake is running out of the hospital wing, and outside. "Jake!" I shout, getting up and chasing after him.

Norm is behind me and yells, "We aren't supposed to be running!"

As Norm falls behind, I catch up to Jake, running side by side, our laughter filling the air as our feet dig into the soft dirt. The colors fly by me, some I didn't even know the names of. Jake stops, digging his feet into the ground as I slow to a walk, looking up into the sky, taking in the beautiful sights.

"It's beautiful…" I whisper, my eyes filling with joy.

"Hey Marine!" Grace shouts. I turn towards her and start walking her way, the medical gown rubbing against my legs. Jake looks shocked to see her.

"Grace?" He asks.

"Well who'd you expect, numbnuts? Think fast!" She throws two fruits, one at me, and another at Jake. We both catch it with ease. "Motor control is looking good!" I smile as Jake moans about the taste of the fruit. Instead of eating, I examine it closely, seeing all of the colors combine in a wave of glory.

"Pandora is so… beautiful. I don't even have the right words to explain…" I whisper. Grace's smile only grows.

"You haven't even seen out there yet. This is still the compound."

My eyes dart to her's, excitement shining brightly in their blue depths. "Can we? Oh please! Can we go?"

She laughs, "Not today. Come, let's get you settled into your new bodies."

Throughout the day, Grace taught us about our bodies, and our new limits. She showed me and Norm how to move our tails to make it easier, while Jake was too busy trying to look at his. He looked like a dog.

It was night now, and Grace led all of the Avatars to this secured building where the bodies would sleep for the night.

She told us, that when we sleep in the Avatar, we wake up back in our normal bodies. This was going to be weird. Would my body be just as tired as I feel?

Jake's bunk was next to mine, he was sitting down with his braid in his hand. He picked up the end of it and examined it. "That's kinda freaky."

Grace shut the lights off, making everyone lay down. "Lights out kitties. See you at dinner."

With a deep sigh, My eyes close, welcoming the darkness I was stuck with as a human.

Hearing the machine turn off, I open the lid, and pull myself into a sitting position. Norm is by my side in an instant.

"Did you have fun?" He asks.

I nod. "I only wish I didn't have to come back to darkness…"

After a long, dark, bland dinner, I went to bed, eager for the next day, to see the light once more.

My dreams were filled with flying, the Pandoran trees rushing past me as I weaved between them. I wish I could fly, just so I could really experience Pandora the way I did in my dreams.

As I wake up, I notice that I missed breakfast, and was about to be late to meet up with Grace. Carefully, I threw on some sweatpants and T-shirt, and, with cane in hand, made my way to the link room.

Along the way, I heard the whispers from the soldiers, wondering why a blind woman was there, and how I would die quickly out there. Instead of making snappy remarks, I ignore them, more interested in getting into my Avatar.

Grace was snapping at people when I walk in.

"Finally! Someone with some brains! Kita, come here. Norm, help her." Instantly, Norm was at my side, and led me over to where Grace stood. "Okay, Kita, would it be smart to bring guns with us into the forest?"

I shake my head quickly. "Are you kidding? They would shoot us where we stand if they saw us armed. They already feel threatened. Let's not make it worse, m'kay?"

"But the beasts-" Someone starts. I whirl on them, angry.

"Are just like the animals back home. They won't bother us, if we don't bother them! Now, the only trigger happy person that will be with us, is Jake. That's it. Even he is smarter than you jarheads!"

"Thank you Kita. Now let's get going. We have a lot to do." Silent this time, Norm leads me over to the link. Grace walks up to him. "When we get into our bodies, we are going to go to the air hanger. We're going to take some samples today." We both nod, and Norm starts the link for me. Within moments, my eyes are open, and I can see the wood ceiling, my tail flicking against the bed in anticipation.

Jumping out of bed, I see Jake and Norm standing by the door, waiting for me. I run over to them, a huge smile on my face. "Let's go!" I shout, bounding past them through the doors.

Grace is already at the hanger when the three of us arrive, Jake and Norm out of breath, my eyes going over everything, making sure to remember where everything is.

A few humans pass us by, and I notice how tall we are compared to them.

"Come on kitties. Let's fly." Uh oh. In all of my excitement to see Pandora, I forgot we would have to fly. Taking a deep breath, I cautiously step into the helicopter. Jake and Norm follow behind me, with a Marine behind them. A woman I don't know sits in the cockpit, with Grace being the last to enter.

What feels like forever passes, and we are out of the compound, and above the beautiful forests of Pandora. My eyes seek out everything, taking it all in before the beauty is lost to me again.

Finally, once my stomach begins to heave, does Grace tell the pilot, Trudy, to land and cut the engine.

"Stay with the ship, one idiot with a gun's enough."

Jake leads us through the forest, his gun raised high. I roll my eyes and place my hand upon each tree we pass. All my life, I wanted to be here, and now that I am, I just can't seem to get enough of it.

"Relax Marine. You're making me nervous." I laugh at Grace's words when Jake slowly lowers his gun, wary of the area.

After a few, blissful moments of silence, Norm pipes up, "How will they know we're here?"

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." Grace replies.

Grace and Norm, more interested in the science, wander off to run some scans on a tree. Jake just wanders off, and I stand where I am, excited to just be here.

Seconds later, snort's alert me to danger. I run towards Jake's path, and stop when I see a Hammerhead Titanothere. It looks like a six-legged rhinoceros, but twice that size. Its massive, low-slung head has projections of bone giving it the look of a hammerhead shark. Jake raises his rifle, only for Grace's voice to cut him off.

"Don't shoot. You'll piss it off."

"It's already pissed off!" Jake shouts.

"Jake, that armor's too thick. Trust me." Jake starts to back away, but the Titanothere bellows and paws the earth. "It's a territorial threat display. Do not run, or he'll charge."

"What do I do?"

"Just, Just stand your ground." Grace claims, uncertainty ringing in her voice.

The hammerhead slashes its head sideways, splintering saplings. It bellows again, lowers its head and charges. Jake screams at the top of his lungs like a gorilla, spreads his arms wide and runs straight at it.. It stops abruptly, with an oversized bleat.

Amazed at the interaction, completely shocked that it worked, I ignore everything else around me, including the snarl of the Thanator… that's right behind me and Jake.

"Run! Definitely Run!" Grace shouts, shocking me back to the world around me. Jake grabs my hand, pulling me through the forest with an angry Thanator at our heels.

"We won't make it together. We have to split up. Whoever it isn't chasing, has to run and get help!" I yell, knowing how predators work.

Without a word, Jake splits from me, the Thanator chasing after him. I run in the opposite direction, hoping that I can find my way back to the others.

However, the farther I go, and the darker it gets, I realize that I'm helplessly lost.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Omg! Two follows and Three favorites on this already! I love you guys!**_

With night falling, my anxiety increases. Being in my Avatar, yet being surrounded by darkness, frightens me, and reminds me of the sightless reality back at the compound.

Knowing that the best thing for me to do, is to get up into a tree, I begin to climb, the movement coming easily to me, as I trust my body to know what to do.

My hands grasp the vines tightly as I hoist myself up. Finally, when I feel that I am high enough up to hide, and still be safe, I stop. I look around, trying to find anything that looks familiar, or something that says the others are looking for me.

" _Eywa, please make sure Jake is safe._ " I whisper. Grace seemed terrified of the Thanator, and if a seasoned Avatar Driver like herself was afraid, it didn't bode well for the Marine that never listens to his instincts.

The darker it got, the more I shook, my mind freaking out, unable to stop my body from making noise.

Suddenly, I see a light in the distance. Not a flashlight, but fire. Hoping that it's one of the others, I slowly climb down the tree, and start running in that general direction.

It isn't long before I find Jake getting attacked by a bunch of Viperwolves.

I grab the nearest stick I could find, and start whacking them away from him, not wanting to hurt them, just scare them away.

It isn't long before we are both overpowered by their numbers. " _Eywa, Save us!_ " I shout, my arm getting grabbed by a Viperwolf's teeth. I hiss in pain, but it doesn't last for long, as someone else joins the fray, and scares them off. Holding my arm gently, I look up to see a young woman hissing loudly at the Viperwolves.

She looks at us both coldly, before picking up the torch Jake made, and dunking it in some water.

"Wait! Don't-" Jake starts, but it's too late.

Before I could even think of the darkness, the world around us lights up in what appears to be bioluminescence. Blue-green light surrounds us, lighting up the area just enough to light our way.

"Beautiful…" I whisper, once again amazed at this world.

The woman finds a dying Viperwolf, and kneels down next to it. " _Forgive me, my brother._ " She whispers in Na'Vi, before stabbing it in the base of it's neck.

Jake, being his usual self, pipes up, "Look, um, I know you probably don't understand this. But - thanks. Thank you. I owe you."

The woman ignores him, bending down over the now dead animal and saying a prayer. " _Forgive me. May your spirit run with the Great Mother._ "

"I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along - " She rises and walks away without looking at Jake or I. With one look, we both follow her, my arm still being carefully held to stop the bleeding. "Hey, wait. Wait! Where you goin'?" He asks. Running after her, making a lot of noise, Jake grabs his shoulder. "Slow down a second will you. I just want to thank you for killing those -"

She whips around and hits his chin with a well placed backhand swipe of her bow.

"Oh I like you. Do it again." I exclaim, smiling.

She ignores me, which she seems to do often. "Don't thank! You don't thank for this! This is sad. Very sad, only."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Whatever I did - I'm sorry." Jake replies, digging his grave even deeper. I sit back and watch, kinda amused by his abuse.

The woman gestures to the dead bodies of the viperwolves on the ground. "All this is your fault! They did not need to die."

"They attacked me. How'm I the bad guy here-"

"Shut up Jake!" I hissed. He sends me a glare, but focuses back on the woman when she silences him with the tip of her bow at his throat.

"Your fault! You are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." I chuckle softly, the fact that she hardly knows him, yet hits her personality on the head is impressive.

"Okay, fine, you love your little forest friends. So why not just let them kill our ass? What's the thinking?"

She tilts her head. "Why save you?"

"Yes, why save us?" I ask.

"You have strong hearts. No fear." She leans closer to Jake. "But stupid! Ignorant like a child! She has more sense!" She turns, and stalks off, Jake and I following after her.

"If I'm so ignorant, maybe you should teach me. Kita knows most of it."

"Thanks Jake."

"Sky people can not learn. You do not See." She exclaims, the remark hitting closer to home than she knows. She jumps onto an elevated root, thinking we won't be able to follow.

I easily manage to leap onto it, Jake as well. "Then teach us to 'See'." She runs across the root with ease and grace, something that both Jake and I struggle with.

"Hey, slow down. Look, I think we just got off on the wrong foot and -" Jake starts, but stops when he looks down and notices the height. "-You just have to get to know me. I'm Jake. Jake Sull-" A vine catches his spear, and throws him off balance. I try to reach him in time, but the woman beats me to it.

" _You are like a baby_!" She shouts in her native tongue.

"We need your help." I say softly, still anxious about not being with Grace and Norm.

"You should not be here." She replies.

"Then take us with you." Jake states, a smug smirk on his face.

"No. You go back." She goes to say something else, only to stop when woodsprites float down towards Jake and I.

"What?" Jake asks. I shush him as I notice them as well. Several of them land on us both, more so him than me. He holds out his arms, while I hold out my hands, amazed at these creatures. "What are they?" He asks.

"Atokirina' -" She starts.

"Seeds of the Great Tree. They are very pure spirits Jake." I finish, just as amazed as the woman standing before me. She looks at me in question, probably trying to figure out how I know so much, yet so little.

As if a gust of wind blew them away, the woodsprites going back on their path. "What was that about?" Jake asks.

Without an answer, the woman grabs Jake's hand. "Come." She pulls him along, with me following closely behind.

"So, what's your name?" Jake asks her. Before she responds, something knocks Jake off the root, and onto the ground below.

"Jake!" I shout. I watch the woman jump down, and I quickly follow suit, more afraid of being left behind, than what could be down below.

However, I take that back when I stand, only to see the Direhorses with their riders surrounding Jake, their bows aimed at him.

" _Tsu'tey, what are you doing?! He is my captive!_ " The woman shouts at the man, Tsu'tey.

He jumps off his mount, standing with such a stance that makes you want to bow to him, as if he were a king. " _These demons are forbidden here. I will kill this one as a lesson to the others!_ " He goes to draw his bow, but the woman leaps in front of him, in between Tsu'tey and Jake and I.

" _Stop! There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik._ " The woman claims. Great. Just great Jake. Look at what you've gotten us into. The loss of blood from my wound makes me sway slightly. Tsu'tey's face morphs into frustration as he leaps back onto his direhorse.

" _Bring them both._ " He growls out. Other hunters that were on foot, grab Jake and I by our braids, making us cry out. I look at the woman who led us here, her gaze fixed on us.

I motion to my arm, the blood seeping through my fingers. _"Help me._ " I state, pain filling my voice.

As if just seeing me for the first time, her eyes open wide. " _Tsu'Tey! Bring her ahead of the others! She needs help!_ " Tsu'tey stops the direhorse, to turn and look at us.

He hops down and approaches me. He gestures to my arm, and I remove my hand to let him see. With my hand gone, the blood starts pouring out too quickly. "Come." He whispers, and picks me up, putting me on the back of the Direhorse. He mounts in front of me, and begins to ride quickly.

However, I never knew where we were going, for as soon as we started moving, I passed out from bloodloss.

Waking up to darkness, I grip my arm tightly and start gasping for air. The link pod opens, shouts from Grace and Norm filling the air.

"Kita! Kita you're okay! Is the Avatar safe? Where's Jake?" They both ask.

"I don't know. I don't know."

Grace helps me sit up, and puts a glass of water in front of me. "Take a sip, then tell us what happened."

After a few sips, I begin my tale, recounting everything. "The last thing I saw, was a bunch of the Omaticaya leading Jake and I somewhere. Tsu'tey had me on his direhorse, trying to get me medical attention. I don't know how long it will be for Jake, Or where my Avatar will be…"

Just then, the sound of a link pod disconnecting shocks everyone, making them bolt away from me, and towards it. Jake's voice sounds, and gets closer as he wheels over to me. "Your avatar is safe. It's at Home Tree."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay Guys. Another one up. I'm on a Roll! Some of you may notice that I use the actual Na'vi names in the translated parts. That's on purpose :) Also, the whole Botany thing going on, is completely made up. The wiki doesn't have much to do with that area. Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC, I get the jist of their personalities from the Wiki, as well as my own assumptions.**_

 _ **If you have any thoughts, or Ideas, or even problems you've found with this, PLEASE do not hesitate to comment. I want this to be as correct as possible, since it is my favorite movie and world.**_

Darkness. It's become my enemy. I am not as graceful in this body, as I am in my Avatar. I cannot run, or climb. I cannot see, or help. I am, in this body, essentially useless.

So while Jake and Grace soak up the laughs from their storytelling, I am waiting for their permission to go to the link pod. I cannot do it alone.

Norm is upset with us, though I don't know why. He will not talk to me or Jake, and only adds snarky remarks in the story. Perhaps I should ask if him and Grace could come to Home Tree one day, maybe that will make him happy.

"Come on Kita, let's get you introduced to the Omaticaya." Grace states, putting her hand on my back to guide me. Even with my walking cane, I still have yet to learn the way from the cafeteria to the Link room.

"Now, Mo'At is the healer, the psychic for this clan. She will be at your side when you awake. Eytukan is the chief, and their daughter Neytiri is who brought you there, along with the next Chief in line, Tsu'tey. They are a mated pair." Grace pauses, and I can feel her staring at me. "Whatever you do, prove to them that you are as smart and strong as I know you are."

I wrap my arms around her in a quick hug. Her words mean alot to me, since they are the first I've heard them since I became blind. "I will."

She opens the link pod, and smacks the gel. "Good, now let's get you in."

I know I'm connected when my arm begins to hurt. But when I open my eyes, I'm once again met with darkness, sending me into a panic.

" _Calm down. You are fine. I will remove the cloth._ " A woman tells me.

Doing what she claimed, light finally finds it's way to me, revealing the woman. " _Thank you for helping me_." I tell her, taking in her features. She is an elder in Omaticaya standards, her expression friendly, yet fierce.

She smiles and removes the bandage on my arm to reveal a small scab. " _Anyone blessed by Eywa deserves our help._ "

" _What will happen to Jake_?"

"Jakesully will be taught by my daughter to see as the people sees." Mo'At states, switching to English.

"What an honor." She gestures for me to sit up, and starts moving my arm around to see if any muscles are damaged.

"Yes, and Tsu'Tey will be teaching you." My gaze flashes to hers, eyes wide in astonishment.

 _"_ I- I don't know what to say. I'm nobody special like Jake. I study trees and plants. I'm no warrior."

She raises her hand to silence me. " _That is why we need you. With the skypeople tearing down our trees, we need someone like you to help us regrow them, to heal them. Tsu'Tey will teach you what we know of them_."

Handing me the proper attire, she stands to give me some privacy. " _How do you know that I can do this?_ "

" _Eywa would not have sent you if you could not do what is needed for her survival. You will begin as soon as you are dressed. Tsu'Tey will be outside this room. May Eywa be with you._ "

" _May she shine upon all of us_." I reply as she walks out. Struggling with the garments at first, I finally manage to secure the flimsy material upon my body. My arm still a little sore, I cautiously walk outside the room, only to see my savior standing with his back to me. As silently as I can, I manage to walk up beside him. " _I see you Tsu'Tey._ " I greet, hoping that he is not as angered as he was the night before.

" _Come._ " He still is. Wonderful. I wonder if Jake is having a better time.

Tsu'tey leads me to a grouping of direhorses, with Jake and Neytiri. "Kita! Are you joining us today?" Jake asks. I shake my head softly, not wanting to irritate Tsu'tey more.

" _This alien will learn nothing… a rock sees more… look at him._ " I chuckle slightly at my teacher's words.

" _He can hardly even walk._ " I add. Yeah, Jake and I might be in Avatar's, but I paid attention to Grace's teachings.

" _Do you know how to make shahaylu?_ " He asks me.

" _Kind of. Grace didn't go into that topic much_."

With an eyeroll, he lifts me onto one of the Direhorses. " _This is Txur. He is very strong. Make the shahaylu. You and he will become one in mind._ " He pulls the reins, or antennae of the direhorse towards me, then grabs the end of my braid. " _Connect the two. Stay calm._ "

Taking a deep breath, I do as he says. Instantly, I feel every muscle of the direhorse, every breath he takes. It's as if I am the horse. I gently rub my hand along his dark purple skin, completely excited for this. " _Now what?_ " I ask Tsu'tey, only to see him riding off ahead of me. This man has no patience. " _Follow Tsu'tey_." I say aloud, and hold on tightly with my legs as Txur bounds forwards to catch up.

The trees and plants fly by me as we leave the Home Tree, Tsu'tey seeing some invisible path that is leading us where we need to go. We come to a stop at a bunch of trees that look like weeping willows. " _Utral Aymokriyä. Make the shahaylu with them, and we can hear our ancestors. I show you them, because we fear to lose our past._ " Curious, I hop off Txur, severing the bond.

" _Can you really hear them?_ " I ask, my hands gliding across the soft pink tendrils.

" _Try it to find out_." My hand finds the way to my braid, and slowly moves down it to reach the neural fringes at the end. With no hesitation, I connect the fringes to the tree, and gasp as voices of all kinds and ages fill my mind.

I hear children calling for their mother, playing word games with others. Siblings fighting, elders telling stories. All at once I hear it, and I learn it. An elder telling stories of the trees, how to grow them, how to save them.

I must have been listening for ages before Tsu'tey breaks the bond for me. It's only then that I feel the tears running down my face. " _Are you okay?_ " He asks, slightly concerned at my reaction.

I wipe the tears from my cheeks, and nod. " _Yes. I just wish we had something like this back home. It's beautiful. You must come here all the time._ "

" _Only those who have lost venture here often. Others are too busy keeping the people fed and clothed_." He walks back towards the direhorses, but veers off track a little. " _Come._ "

Following, I soon notice that he is leading me towards the younger trees, one's with blossoms. " _Do they seed often_?" I ask, curious as to why only one or two have blossoms, instead of the whole lot.

" _Once every 40 years. We have collected the seeds, but cannot manage to grow them. Not in the best soil, in the best light. The seeds never change._ "

I check the habitat around me, notice the lack of light, and the harsh soil with lots of low brush. " _You give it the best, when it does not need it. Have you tried matching the conditions found here?_ " He looks at me oddly, before shaking his head. " _Then that is your problem. It seems as though this area was meant for these trees, and they will grow nowhere else._ "

" _Come, let me take you elsewhere. There is another we must know how to grow._ " With a nod, we both mount the direhorses as he leads me to another area.

It was midday when we left the Tree of Voices, and now it is Nightfall when we reach the new destination. It takes everything in me to not gasp out loud. Tsu'tey has led me to the Tree of Souls.

" _Tsu'tey, you trust me enough to bring me here?_ " I ask, shocked. " _But, I am not one of the people, I don't deserve this Honor._ "

Without a look thrown my way at all, his eyes focused on the tree, he states, " _Eywa needs you. We need you. Jakesully is a moron. I knew with your reaction to the Utral Aymokriyä that you would not harm us. The skypeople only hurt us. We must know that our one connection to Eywa is safe, no matter what happens._ " I look over at him, tearing my gaze away from the great tree.

Tsu'tey cares so much about his people, that to outsiders, he appears mean, vicious. But seeing him now, with him laying this out to me, shows him in a new light. " _I will do all I can Tsu'tey. But I make no promises._ "

" _We will focus on this tree tomorrow. We must head back, or you will miss dining with us once again_." With a smile on my face, and the Tree of Souls in my mind, I follow him all the way back to Home Tree, still trying to figure out the puzzle that is Tsu'tey.

Back at Home Tree, I notice Jake and Neytiri sitting close to one another by the fire. I go to sit near him, but I'm pulled away by Tsu'tey. He brings me to a spot next to Mo'at, and gestures for me to sit. " _Thank you Tsu'tey_." I say, sending him a smile. Ignoring me, he wanders off to find someone else.

Mo'at turns to me, a calculating look gracing her face. " _Did you learn much_?"

I nod, not focusing on eating. " _Yes. But not enough. I wish the days were longer, and I did not have to return to my useless skyperson body at night._ " I tell her, being honest. It was no use lying to a seasoned mother of everyone here, and a psychic at that.

" _You are never useless, not in the eyes of Eywa_."

" _I am when I cannot see_."

" _You see more than you know. You see more than Jakesully_."

With a sigh, I turn to Mo'at, facing her completely. " _In my alien body, I am blind. My eyes do not work for me. Not for six years._ "

She nods, understanding. " _But Eywa gave you vision, so you could do her bidding. You are never useless. In time, you will see this too. Just as you see as one of the people_."

"Hey Kita!" Jake shouts, stealing my attention. My eyes narrow as I glare at him. He has no manners at all.

"Yes Jake?"

"Let me show you to your hammock."

Turning back to Mo'at, I smile. _"I will speak to you tomorrow. Thank you for having faith in me. May Eywa be with you, always._ " She bows her head as I stand, being careful to not step on any tails as I make my way towards Jake who is now at the exit to the dining area. "Get some manners Jake, you could use them."

"I'll get manners when you learn to fight. C'mon."

Running up roots that have been shaped into stairs, Jake leads me to these levels of Hammocks, each one connected to the tree, as if it were made of vines. "How do you sleep in these?" I ask, curious and slightly terrified.

"Watch." He jumps down into one, lays down, and uses his hands to fold the vines over, cocooning him.

"That's incredible. I'll see you on the other side then." He nods and closes his eyes as I leap into my own hammock. Before I close my eyes though, I think back to all I have learned today. Just like Grace said, everything on this planet is connected in some way. Somehow, these people have managed to integrate themselves into the planet.

I only wish that I could be fully like them, and not forced to live two different lives.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another one for you guys! I'm enjoying writing this so very much. This one is a bit shorter than the rest, but it's more of a filler than anything. You may find the dialog to be a bit... weird, but it has it's purpose, I promise. Enjoy!**_

The next morning, Grace wanted me to tell her everything I did, and what I was shown, but I was hesitant. Tsu'tey and Mo'at trusted me, I would not so easily betray that trust.

"Trust me Grace, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mo'at or Neytiri never told Jake what I was doing either, which confirmed my reasoning.

Grace wanted to move us deep into the Hallelujah Mountains, since Jake was seen talking to one of the trigger happy commanders. Which, of course, meant flying.

When we got there, Norm helped me get into the secured area. "It's going to be easier for you now Kita. Less you have to remember." He exclaims, almost excited. He leads me to one of the link pods, knowing that I wanted to get back as soon as I could. "Good luck!"

"Norm, It's 5am, it's too early for your chipper attitude."

Laying down in the link pod, I was excited to get back out there, and see the Tree of Souls once more.

Waking up in the hammock was the strangest sensation ever. I felt weightless, much like I did coming out of the Cryo-Chamber on the spaceship.

I pull the vines back, and carefully climb out, still wary of heights. It appears that I am one of the first ones up. No one else is around as I walk down the steep steps of Home Tree, into the ground center where everyone gathers.

Not finding Tsu'tey, I decide to wait for him by the Direhorses, and wander outside. Coming up on Txur, who I've found to be the leader of the herd, I rub his back. " _Tsu'tey was right. You are very strong. But also very beautiful. Thank you for letting me ride you yesterday."_ I smile as he rubs his head against mine.

Some of the other direhorses come up to me, mostly female, and surround me in a circle. Staying calm, I begin to pet each one of them, laughing when their antennae rubs against my stomach. " _Yes, you are all very beautiful._ " I state, my mind so wrapped around them that I don't notice anyone come up behind the small gathering.

"They like you." I turn to face Neytiri, a smile gracing her face.

"I like them as well." After a short pause, the two of us watching the direhorses return to eating nectar, I ask, "Why did you not tell Jake about what Tsu'tey is teaching me?"

"Why didn't you?" I face her completely, stunned.

"I… I don't know. He wouldn't understand what I was doing. He's a warrior, he does not care for the things around him." I wander back towards Txur, and he greets me with his antennae.

"Because he does not see?" She asks, following me, but staying away from Txur.

"Yes. When he finally see's, then I will tell him." Silence fills the air after that, Neytiri waiting for Jake, and myself waiting on Tsu'tey. I turn to her, "Why do you stay away from Txur?"

"He does not take kindly to others besides Tsu'tey, and now you." I tilt my head in confusion. A direhorse being mean towards others is rare, since they are such gentle creatures.

I notice Jake walking towards us, tsu'tey not far behind him. "I guess this means we must part ways. Good luck today Neytiri." She nods her head, then walks to Jake, leading him away from the horses, and back to Home Tree.

I make the standard gesture, my hand to my forehead and down again, greeting Tsu'tey as he approaches, to which he replies back. " _Come_." He mounts another Direhorse, leaving Txur to me once again. Said Direhorse leans down, letting me get on him easily. Making the bond, we are off, running through the woods as fast as ever. The colors flash me by, and I can't help but wish I was born here, in this world. I spur Txur closer to Tsu'tey.

" _Do you think Eywa would grant a simple wish?_ " I ask him.

" _Eywa does not always listen. It depends on the wish I guess._ "

" _I hope she's listening today._ " He finally turns to look at me.

" _What would you wish for?_ "

My face heats up, and I look down. " _I wish to leave my human body behind. I don't want to wake up to darkness, surrounded by the sounds the sky people create_."

" _Eywa works in strange ways, Kita. She may just grant you what you need, more than what you desire._ " He pauses for a moment, as if in thought. " _Why would you wake up in darkness_?"

I close my eyes as we continue through the forest. " _In my other body, I am blind. My eyes do not work. I had not seen colors or shapes in so long until three days ago. This is a beautiful place._ " When I look back up at him, he's looking at our surroundings, as if truly seeing them for the first time.

" _You are right. I have not noticed before. Growing up in these trees, I never realized. But after seeing what your people create, and what you just claimed, I realize just how lucky we are._ "

" _We killed our mother, so we came to find another. But all we are good at is destroying_."

Before he has a chance to respond, we arrive at the Tree of Souls. Without stopping, I make my way over to the tree, studying the environment, how much sun hits the tree, how the roots make their way through the area, stretching out to the forest beyond.

Each root lights up with a blue-green hue as I touch it, much like the other plants do at night. The closer I touch to the tree itself, the brighter the glow is. I turn to look at Tsu'tey, a frown on my face.

" _I'm not sure if this tree can be regrown if something happens. This is Eywa's connection to the planet. If this dies, then so does she. I'm sorry Tsu'tey, I know this is not what you wanted to hear._ "

" _Very well. Let us return. Mo'at wants to speak to you, and I have hunting duties I must perform._ "

The ride back was silent, neither of us wanting to talk. It wasn't uncomfortable or unbearable. It just simply was.

When we got back to Home Tree, everyone was busy. No one was standing around. The elders were keeping the children busy, the mothers out hunting or gathering. The men were nowhere to be seen, and young hunters were waiting on Tsu'tey.

The two of us parted ways, him off to teach the hunters and warriors, and myself to find Mo'at.

When I found her, she was surrounded by many different plants and seeds. Greeting her, I looked around the area, noting everything's location.

" _I see you, Kita. It is time we taught you what we know_."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys. I did it again. Um... Yeah. So Rey means Live in Na'vi, and uk means Shadow (Which was derived from Toruk, tor meaning Last), Reyuk literally means Live Shadow. If you like Doctor Who, Live Shadows are called Vashta Nerada, which is my favorite episode. Did not plan that, just saying.**_

 _ **Also, The whole color meaning on Ikran... made that up. The wiki doesn't tell much about them to be fair. Only that:**_ Their leathery skin has a wide range of complex color schemes. Some banshees have been seen which display only two colors. Since the color concentration is mainly on the back of the animals, it is assumed that the colors are for mating display. Both male and females display these complex patterns of colors. _**So, yeah. Copied and pasted that from the Wiki.**_

 _ **I hope I'm not too OOC for Tsu'tey, he is a tough character to portray! I mean, he's broody and rude most of the time, but cares deeply for his people and the land. So its like trying to mix Oreos and Orange Juice... it just is not happening. Anyways, enough of me. Get to reading! Love you guys!**_

The days have flown by, and I have learned everything that Mo'at knows about the plants, and I have taught them some as well.

Some days, after waking up in the link pod, I feel as though I'm in a nightmare, that my real life is out there, in the forest. After talking to Jake, he says the same. I can see that he is finally learning to see.

Today is the day he gets his Ikran, and I'm going to follow them up to the area, just to watch how it goes.

Tsu'tey has been teaching me to hunt whenever I have spare time. He claims that I'm better than Jake.

I personally just think Tsu'tey wants me there in case someone gets hurt. Mo'at has taught me all about the healing plants, and how to use them. Put them together with what I know from my own planet, I could heal almost anything.

Speaking of the Ikran, We were halfway up the Hallelujah Mountains, jumping onto hanging vines. Or, Everyone else was. I was terrified. Tsu'tey looked down at me, knowing my fears, motioned to jump.

" _Jump or you'll not be able to climb up!_ " He shouts down at me. Taking a deep breath, I jump. Grabbing onto the vine, I release my breath and start climbing. I never should have agreed to this.

However, my mind changes once we reach the top. Staring down at the world below, knowing that I won't crash into it, is soothing. Jake walks up next to me, slightly out of breath. "Need to work on your cardio more Jake." I tease.

He gently pushes me to the side. "I'll work on it when you can hunt something faster than I can."

Neytiri arrives before I can respond, shyly smiling at Jake, while getting stone-faced with Tsu'tey. Seeing this interaction, made me realize something dreadful.

Jake liked Neytiri. Neytiri liked Jake. Neytiri was promised to Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey… I can't read him. He is great at controlling his face when others are around. All I know, is that this will not end well.

Tsu'tey picked Jake to go first, which didn't surprise me. Tsu'tey has told me before, that he feels as though Jake is loyal to his people, and with the mind of a Warrior, knows how to take the Omaticaya out.

" _Go easy on him if he survives this. You and I both know that not every Omaticaya lives, or finds their Ikran. He has earned this, where I have not._ " I say, placing my hand on Tsu'tey's shoulder as I did so. Before he could answer, I walk on the edge of the cliff, being careful of the wet rocks.

With my back pressed against the rock wall, I watch as Jake starts hissing, trying to find his 'tey and the rest of the young hunters appear at my side, watching with interest.

However, it isn't long before Jake meets the one Ikran who wants to fight him. The one Ikran that chose him.

While everyone watches him try to wrangle the Ikran, no one, not even I, sees the Ikran moving towards me, it's teeth bared. I get no warning when it pounces, pinning me to the rocky ground below.

All I can see are flashes of black and grey as I struggle with the beast, trying to keep it's large jaws away from my neck. I hear cheers in the background, Jake did it.

Then, I hear a scream. I don't know from who, my focus entirely on trying to safely make the bond.

Tsu'tey had told me how this works earlier on. The Ikran that chooses you, will try to kill you. The only way to make it out alive, is to make the bond and fly, or kill it. No one is allowed to help. Not even if it starts to kill. I'm all alone.

Knowing that I have a duty to the people, to help and to heal them, even if I am not one of them, I continue to fight. They need me. Just as I need them.

With a burst of strength, I grab onto one of the antennae, forcing it towards my back, my legs locked around it's neck. I can feel my braid with my arm, and move the antennae towards it, hoping that if I get it close enough, it will make the bond on it's own.

Eywa must be with me today. I jumped onto a vine hanging thousands of feet above the ground, and now… I have bonded with my Ikran.

Instantly, Tsu'tey is at my side. " _You must fly now. You must seal the bond._ " He states, picking me up to sit on the Ikran. " _Fly straight and true, Kita._ " Grasping both antennae in my hands, my feet firmly placed by the airways of the great beast, I smile at Tsu'tey.

 _"Meet me at Home Tree._ " I state, before telling the Ikran to fly.

I'm terrified of heights. Always have been. I never trusted myself, or the pilots enough with my life. But now, being bonded with a creature born in the air, I trust it to guide me. The Ikran and I fly through the air calmly, my muscles hurting after the struggle. I see Neytiri and Jake up ahead, doing weird stunts and flirting.

"I have found a name for you. Reyuk. Live Shadow. It suits you." I state petting his head softly. Reyuk squawks slightly, as if he likes the name. "Let's go to Home Tree and wait for Tsu'tey."

Banking left, Reyuk flies towards the tallest tree in the area. I knew Home Tree was big, but seeing it from up in the air, miles upon miles away, and how it towers over every other tree, makes me realize just how long the Omaticaya have lived in this area.

Reyuk and I make great time, and land on one of the upper branches of the tree, where all of the other Ikran's call home. I disconnect the bond, and sit down on the branch next to him, gently stroking his wings and staring out at the forest as I wait for Tsu'tey.

It isn't long before Tsu'tey finds his way to me, and sits down on the branch as well. " _What is his name?_ "

" _Reyuk_."

" _It fits._ " He hands me a strip of meat, which I then feed to Reyuk. " _Are you okay?_ " Tsu'tey asks me. If I didn't know better, I would say he cared about me. But I know he only has eyes for Neytiri. It became obvious when he glared at Jake as Neytiri hopped onto her Ikran to fly with him.

Realizing I had been silent a bit too long, I reply, " _Yes. I am a little shocked though. I didn't expect to bond with an Ikran._ "

Tsu'tey chuckles, a sound I have only heard from him once before. " _Yes, I don't believe anyone else expected it either. Although, I'm not shocked on the coloring._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _The dark colors. Ikran's are backwards. The females have the brighter colors. It scares others away from the eggs when they flash them. The males have darker colors, it shows their strength. Txur let you ride him, and now you have the darkest Ikran ever seen._ " He gives me a pointed look. " _Do you know what that tells me?_ "

" _That you would make a great Tsahik?_ " I ask, jokingly.

" _I will leave that to Neytiri._ " He claims, a fond smile on his face as he says her name. The wave of jealousy that passes through me sends me into a slight panic, and shock. I never expected this, not ever. I've never done relationships. I scared the men away, they never wanted me. I don't even know where to start! _"No,_ " Tsu'tey continues, breaking me out of my thoughts. " _It tells me that you are very strong, very brave. Not even Mo'at or Eytukan can go near Txur. They are the strongest people I know._ " Tears fill my eyes at his admission. Tsu'tey, the strongest Hunter, and warrior of the clan, called me strong and brave. Praise like that has never been given to me, not in this field.

 _"Thank you for saying those things Tsu'tey. But you must give yourself some credit. You taught me. It's easy being brave when your teacher is the best warrior in the clan._ "

In the distance, the sound of machines hit our ears. Tsu'tey releases a small hiss. " _When the war begins, will you fight with us? Or against us?_ "

In this moment, I know for a fact that I have chosen a side. This is their home, their history, their ancestors. This place is their memories, their tears, their joy, their love. My people want to take the away from them, for something as simple as money? They don't care that they kill their food supply, their shelter, their mothers or fathers. My people are so lost in greed, that they do not see how much they hurt others.

No matter what happens, I will side with the Omaticaya. They are my people now. Anyone who says different, can go to Hell.

" _I am Omaticaya. I will fight with you._ "


	7. Chapter 7

_**One more for you all! Thanks for the follow and favorite! Over 300 views guys... I love you all!**_

 _ **Some of you may be confused. The test I speak of was NOT in the movie, but the extended version. It's also in the Transcript, which is what I use to keep the timeline in place :) The transcript doesn't tell me much about the test, and since I have not seen the extended edition yet, I'm going to be making most of it up.**_

 _ **Please Rate and review or whatever it is this site does. I would love to hear your feedback!**_

Several more days have passed, Tsu'tey taught me how to fly properly with Reyuk. He's also been helping me get my flying gear ready. Today, we will be flying with Jake and Neytiri, scouting the skies.

What started out as a slow, easy morning, ended up turning into a nightmare.

Tsu'tey was leading the formation, with Neytiri on his left, and myself on his right. Jake was next to Neytiri, and a young hunter named Atan was next to me. The entire time, Atan kept trying to talk to me. I think he was flirting. Which was strange, as not many wish to talk to me since they still believe I will betray them.

Tsu'tey had shouted, making Atan shut up pretty quickly. It was quiet for only a moment before Jake and Neytiri started to flirt, which only angered Tsu'tey more.

They are supposed to be hunting. I'm supposed to make sure there isn't any sickness in the trees. Which, I'm proud to say, I have not yet seen. The forest is healthy.

A few hours pass, and Tsu'tey has had enough. Atan keeps talking and showing off, Jake and Neytiri just completely left us and went off on their own.

" _Atan, go back to Home Tree._ " Tsu'tey snaps, shutting Atan up once again.

With a quick nod, Atan and his blue-green Ikran break away to head back to Home Tree.

" _Tsu'tey? Is everything okay?"_ I ask, not once has he ever been this stressed.

" _I am… conflicted. I don't know what to do_."

" _If you confide in me, perhaps I could help._ "

With a deep sigh, he closes his eyes. " _To truly become one of the Omaticaya, you must undergo a test of the mind. Not all Na'Vi survive the test. Some die. You and Jake will be tested tomorrow. Mo'at does not know what will happen._ "

" _Ah yes. I have heard of this. But why does this have you conflicted?_ "

" _I want you to truly be one of us, but I also do not wish for you to die. You are my friend._ " Ouch, why don't you just pull out my heart Tsu'tey?

" _Tsu'tey, listen, and listen well. Eywa herself chose me and Jake. Do you have so little faith, that you think she will let us die so easily? A war is coming Tsu'tey, and Eywa knows it. She will need the best healer to help the Omaticaya, and her forest. Do not fear._ "

He turns my way, and smiles. " _Thank you, Kita, for making me see sense._ "

I make Reyuk move towards his Ikran playfully. " _That's what friends do_."

He chuckles and turns around in a sharp circle, going back towards Home Tree, and I follow in silence.

I know now, that I have fallen for Tsu'tey. It may not be love yet, but something is there, and with each passing day, it grows stronger.

Though he is supposed to mate with Neytiri, it seems as though Eywa has different plans. I can only pray that I do not get hurt from the outcome.

Back at Home Tree, there is a celebration going on. Apparently, the Omaticaya hold two celebrations when someone officially joins the clan for the second time. One for the night before, in praise of the young Na'Vi coming to age, and again once they pass the test, to congratulate them on the fact that they have passed through Eywa's eyes, and have received her blessing. Or so Mo'at tells me.

I personally just think it's an excuse to drink and throw a party.

However, I will not lie and claim the party was terrible. It was actually interesting. Tsu'tey had a bit too much to drink, same with Jake. Grace had warned him to not drink the liquid, but like always, he didn't listen. The two men seemed to be getting along for once. They were laughing, which is a very good sign.

However, I was being followed around by not just one, but three young men. Atan being one of them. Quickly spotting Neytiri, I bolt over to her, hoping the drunken young men would be slow to reach me.

" _Kita! I see you, my friend!_ " She shouts loudly.

" _Neytiri help me! Those three,_ " I point to behind me, where the men were catching up, " _Won't leave me alone!_ " She looks behind me and smiles.

" _Kita, after tomorrow, you can choose a mate. They all wish to be chosen. They like you._ "

I frown, having forgotten that part. " _My heart belongs to another who I can never have. I would rather be alone._ " Seeing the pain flick across my face, Neytiri sobers up a bit and pulls me to the side where she can hear better.

" _Kita, Sometimes, who we wish to be with, may be what our hearts want. But it is not the will of Eywa._ "

" _I know. I just wish they would stop following me. I even tried to scare them away. Not even Tsu'tey can get them to stop._ " She laughs loudly, causing some people to look over at us.

" _They will leave in time. But, for now, let us dance._ " Pulling me to the center of the room where a large fire burned, she led me in a dance until I could do it on my own. " _Can I confide in you_?" She asks me.

I nod. " _But only if I can do it in return._ "

She leans in to whisper in my ear, " _I wish Jake could be my mate._ "

I laugh and shake my head. How she could love that jarhead is beyond me. Once I felt as though I could talk without laughing, I lean in and tell her, " _I wish Tsu'tey could be mine._ " She stops dancing, her eyes wide in realization, before she smiles and hugs me.

" _What is wrong with us?_ " She asks, " _We like who we cannot have._ " She breaks the hug and looks over at Jake. Tsu'tey and him still talking.

Seeing Tsu'tey so calm, and carefree, was a change. Normally, he was strict, making sure that everything got done. He didn't want his people to starve, or be attacked. He focused so much on keeping them safe, that he had no time to focus on himself, to make himself happy.

" _All we can do, is help them find happiness._ "

Neytiri catches Jake's eye, and motions for him to come dance. He leaves Tsu'tey behind and comes up to us. "Congratulations Jake." I say.

"You too Kita." I smile and nod, feeling slightly awkward now. Neytiri and Jake were stuck in their own conversation, and basically forgot all about me.

Deciding that I should let them have their time, I start walking towards the stairs, a sudden need to see Reyuk.

Leaving the party behind, my mind begins to wander once more.

Tomorrow I could either live, or die. It's a sobering thought really.

Mo'at explained that I will be given a vision, one I have to overcome. Within the vision, an animal will appear. Apparently, that is my spirit animal. If I cannot overcome the vision, I will die.

I'll be brought close to death. I'll be at my most vulnerable. My entire mind will be open to Eywa.

Finally at the top of the tree, I call Reyuk, hoping he isn't sleeping.

It isn't long before my beloved black beast lands in front of me. "Hey boy." I coo, petting his head. "Tomorrow decides our fate. If I do not make it, Tsu'tey will lead you back to your home. Back with the other Ikran's."

Looking out at the world below, I can only pray that I survive this. To leave this world behind, would be the worst fate I could ever imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg, I think this is one of the longest chapters. The whole story about the Thanator Spirit animal was made up. Just saying.**

 **To the guest that made a long and awesome review, thank you. I didn't realize I was doing that to be honest. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little bit!**

 **500+ views! I love you guys!**

 **Leave me your thoughts and your love.**

 **But most of all, enjoy!**

I was up before anyone else. I didn't want the talk from Grace, or from Norm, about how I shouldn't do this. I just wanted to see, to talk to Tsu'tey, to run without restraint. I could die tonight, and I want to spend my day the way I want to.

It seems that Tsu'tey had the same idea. For when I woke up and walked down to visit Txur once more, He was already there.

" _I see you Tsu'tey._ "

" _As I see you Kita_."

I help him lead Txur into a different area, one filled with other direhorses. " _Can I tell you something?_ "

" _Anything._ "

" _I want to tell you the story of my people. Of our dream. The human race, since the day of their first songs, have only wanted to be happy, and have peace. They wanted to worship their Eywa the way they wanted. But, others did not agree. Many believed that the way everything should be done, was their way, and no one else's, that everyone else was wrong. They hurt those who were different. Then something changed. We turned away from our Eywa, our mother. We turned to metal and power. We wanted everything to change, to be easier. We fought in wars, we killed our own. All of this, you already know. Grace has told you, and you have seen it._

 _But not everyone is like that. There are people like me and Jake, who see so much good in life. There are healers who help the old and weak. There are many teachers like Grace, that want to help the children learn._

 _I know the Omaticaya do not like the sky people. But it is only because you see the warriors. You do not see our children, our mates, our families. You only see one leaf, instead of the entire tree._ "

Tsu'tey, through the entire thing, was silent. He looked at me, and paid attention, instead of turning away and ignoring me like he has done in the past.

" _Why do you tell me this?_ "

Grimly, I smile. " _Because I do not want you to think bad of my entire people. I wanted you to know this before tonight. So no matter what happens, one of the Omaticaya knows the truth._ "

He returns my smile, and bows his head slightly. " _Kita, should the worst happen, I will tell this story until the end of my days._ "

Having a burst of courage, I pull him into a hug. " _Thank you Tsu'tey_." He hugs back slightly, most likely shocked and a little awkward. Pulling away, I look back towards Home Tree. " _I'd like to visit the Tree of Souls before my test_."

" _Like old times then?_ " I smile and hop on Txur.

" _Yes._ " I spur Txur forward before Tsu'tey even has a chance to mount another direhorse.

We take the long way, enjoying the forest and the sensation of the wind against our faces.

This forest had become my home. I could easily spot out the first few trees I helped grow, their tiny branches just barely above the ground.

We passed the Tree of Voices grove, small saplings of the trees littering the area. My work was progressing, and I couldn't be happier.

When we finally approached the Tree of Souls, we spot Jake and Neytiri flying in the air. I wave up at them, knowing fully well that Jake will gush to Grace about how I was allowed to be there.

I turn my attention back towards the great tree, taking in every inch of it. I had a theory, but I was afraid to test it. So instead, I memorize the tree. If Eywa does take me, she deserves to see the world as I do, all of the beauty she has created.

In the corner of my eye, I notice that Tsu'tey is studying me, a look of confusion on his face. His bright yellow eyes are narrowed, his lips pursed. Something is bothering him. Perhaps it's how I don't go pray to Eywa. Or, perhaps he's trying to talk me out of doing the test.

Too busy studying him, and not really paying attention, I fail to notice Mo'at standing a few feet away, watching us. Tsu'tey's eyes meet mine, and I hold his gaze. Tilting my head, trying to figure out what to do next, I finally spot Mo'at in the background.

" _I see you Mo'at._ " I greet, smiling. Mo'at has become my second mother, in a sense. She greets me in return, and walks up to us.

" _It is time, Kita._ " I take a deep breath, and look back at Tsu'tey, whose face has returned to his normal stone look. Telling Txur to go at a slow pace, Tsu'tey and I follow Mo'at back to Home Tree, where my fate will be decided.

At Home Tree, everyone was there, as well as Grace and Norm. Tsu'tey leads me to an area away from the commons, where Neytiri is putting paint on Jake's body. Tsu'tey grabs a bowl, and starts to do the same to me.

" _In the Dream Hunt, an animal will come to you with a vision. That is your spirit animal._ "

" _How will I know? What if there are many animals?_ " I ask him, starting to get scared.

" _You will know. Just like you know to breathe._ "

He takes a look at his art, and with a nod, leads me out to the rest of the people, where Jake and Neytiri wait.

Grace moves to follow us down into the deepest layer of the tree, but another Hunter, Atan, stops her.

As we descend, I grasp Tsu'tey's hand, my fear overwhelming as it gets darker. I do not want to die in the dark. His fingers entwine between mine, comforting me just enough to continue walking.

Suddenly, there's a dull light, and the area opens up, revealing a circle of seated elders and hunters. A lone Elder beats a water drum, the noise flowing through me like a calm river.

Mo'at is preparing a bunch of items with graceful speed. She comes over to Jake and I, with a bunch of herbs burning at the ends. She purifies us with the smoke as we rub it over ourselves, making sure it reaches everywhere. When she's done, she passes the herbs to another hunter, and grabs a piece of wood that's riddled with holes. Unwrapping it, she grabs two glowing purple worms, and draws it out of the wood.

" _Oh wise worm, eater of the Sacred Tree - bless these worthy Hunters with a true vision._ " She puts a worm in each of our mouths, directly on our tongues. I can feel the worm crawl in on itself as I close my mouth. She gestures for us to chew, which we do. I try as hard as possible to not spit it out, the taste foul.

Suddenly, something sharp presses itself into my neck, much like a needle. Mo'at steps back, Eytukan along with her, leaving Jake and I in the center of the circle.

I seek Tsu'tey's eyes, and when I find them, I hold their gaze. I remember him calling me strong and brave. I remember how honest he was, and how the Omaticaya didn't even know what a lie was until Grace taught them.

I keep those thoughts in my mind as everything begins to look weird. There's a low chant, that makes me want to fall asleep. The face that I have grown to care for starts to change, it morphs into something out of a nightmare until suddenly, I'm alone. Surrounded by tall trees.

I look down at myself, my body morphing into a tree. I don't feel anything at all.

When I look up, hundreds of Ikran's are flying overhead, fighting the human's helicopters. Time seems to rush forward, everything playing quickly. I see one of the people, the Na'vi, falling from a great height, right towards me.

As I watch, I want to scream out, but no sound leaves. It's Tsu'tey. He won't survive a fall from that high. I want to move, but my body is frozen.

Suddenly, I see it. The creature that helped me get to where I am. The Thanator. He walks right up to me, growling. But the moment he reaches me, the scene changes.

I'm on the Thanator now, just staring at the scene in front of me. Tsu'tey is on the ground, dying. I try to get off the Thanator, but once again I cannot move. The forest around me is on fire, the heat almost unbearable.

The Thanator roars loudly, and suddenly the vision is gone and I'm on the ground, my body sore, my head pounding.

"It is finished." Mo'at says. I roll myself onto my side, and sit up slowly, hissing from the pain. I see Jake beside me, almost back to normal. He must have finished before I did.

" _Did you find your spirit Animal?_ " Eytukan asks.

I nod my head slowly. "Palulukan." I whisper, unable to believe it. The name literally means Dry mouth bringer of fear.

Tsu'tey, Mo'at, Neytiri, and Eytukan gasp in shock, followed by the other Omaticaya in the room. I know the stories. The last person to have the Thanator as their spirit animal, was the one to grow the Tree of Souls after the previous one had died. They had such a connection to the plants and animals that they could walk up to any of them in the wild, and make a bond with them. Except, their own spirit animal. The Thanator has not been bonded with for generations. The last time one had bonded, had been the last Toruk Makto.

The fact that Jake looks conflicted, and from what I know of my own spirit animal, it tells me that a great war is coming.

A war that will cost me Tsu'tey, the first man I have ever loved.

Mo'at looks at me with such a sadness that it overwhelms me, causing tears to fill my eyes. She walks to me, and presses her hands to my head.

" _It will take time for the meaning to be clear_." She tells everyone. They all nod and began to leave, Eytukan taking Jake to the surface. Mo'at stays with me for a moment. " _It was never meant to be Kita. I am sorry for the pain you will suffer._ " She pulls me into a hug before leading me up as well.

I meet Grace's eyes, relief and pride filling them. I can tell she wants to know what my spirit animal is, but there is no way I can show her without showing everyone else.

Eytukan walks up to Jake, and places his hands on his chest. " _You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People._ " He then turns to me and does the same. " _You are now a daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of the People_."

Jake and I hold hands as the entire clan comes forward, hands on my shoulders and back. It continues until everyone is connected, filling my heart with happiness and pride.

I was finally where I belonged.

I am, and forever will be, Omaticaya.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Omg guys! I can't believe I've made it this far! Normally, when I write fanfictions, I get stumped, and give up after the 3rd chapter. All of the amazing feedback is wonderful. I love you guys so much.**_

 _ **By the way, Fruit flies are a constant annoyance every time I write. My arms are sore and red from smacking them when they land on me. I hate summer.**_

 _oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo_ : _**What do you mean, Ninjas? o-o**_

 _CarleighAlpha_ _ **: I'm working on another chapter as soon as I post one. I have no friends and no social life. This has become my life. So don't worry ^-^**_

 _mboutwell7_ _ **: I will NOT ignore your emoji. It's a beautiful smile! Nothing wrong with that!**_

 _Guest:_ _ **I'm glad you're enjoying it! But what did you mean by Doubly-fictional? o-o**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait. Had a long night of work last night, and couldn't complete this until this morning! Then FF wouldn't let me upload the chapter in the doc manager, which is just frustrating! Took me two hours to finally get this up. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!**_

After the celebration, and once I could move without hurting, Tsu'tey led me away from the festivities, and towards my garden.

About a month back, Mo'at designated a part of the forest for me, so I can grow everything needed, and study the plants. No one was allowed there without my permission, for fear of ruining or destroying the area.

When we got there, Tsu'tey sat on the ground, gesturing that I should follow suit by patting the soft soil.

" _Thank you for getting me out of there. I don't know what I would have done if someone asked me about my spirit animal one more time._ "

His face stays still, the stone look that I've grown accustomed to. However, it unnerves me that he is not showing any emotion in front of me when we're alone. " _Now that you are Omaticaya, you may choose a mate._ " He states, ignoring my thanks.

I tilt my head slightly, confused as to why he took me out here to tell me this. " _Yes, I know, Neytiri told me earlier._ "

" _Do you have anyone in mind?_ " He asks, his eyes not meeting mine.

" _Yes._ " I say, not wanting to give anymore information away. I knew he liked Neytiri, and that I stood no chance. It was pointless to even try. They would mate soon, once Mo'at or Eytukan decides to retire to the elders position.

" _Does he know?_ "

" _No. If I have it my way, he will never know. I do not wish to ruin my friendship with him._ " I claim after a moment, wording my sentence carefully.

Tsu'tey, still as stoney as ever, doesn't move at all. It's like he was a statue. " _Why would you not tell him?_ "

I take a deep breath, and sigh, knowing that lying to him would only make it worse. " _Because he has eyes for another._ "

Silence fills the area, Tsu'tey not saying another word. His face finally changes to one of anger, or frustration. After a few moments, he stands, pulling me up with him. " _Come, let's return._ " Feeling rejected, I following him silently.

I had thought he would understand that it was him, that I wanted him as my mate. Especially after my last comment. Apparently, he either didn't care, doesn't like me that way, or it flew right over his head. As much as I wanted it to be the last option, I knew somewhere inside that his actions were a rejection. The lack of conversation on the way back to Home Tree confirmed it.

The moment we got back, he wandered off, leaving me alone.

I watch all of the people converse with one another, celebrating the special occasion. I spot Grace and Norm talking to the children, telling them stories. Neytiri and Mo'at are talking rapidly, their faces giving nothing away. Jake and Tsu'tey were in the corner... wait. What?

Jake and Tsu'tey? They only ever got along when they were drunk. Tsu'tey hates the man. There was no way he got drunk in such a short time. So what was he doing talking to Jake?

Suddenly, my view is cut off by someone standing in front of me. "Hi Grace." I greet, my voice lacking emotion.

"Kita. You must tell me what happened down there. Why did you look so freaked out?" She asks me, her mothering mode turning on.

"Thanator." I whisper, knowing that she knew what it meant. Grace wrote the stories after all. She gasps and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it. The problem could be years off." She claims, trying to reassure me.

"Grace, trust me. The people I saw in the vision looked just as they do today."

She pulls away from the hug with a small frown, but shakes her head, a smile back on her face. "Either way, enjoy the night. Find a guy. Have some fun."

I chuckle, then think back to my garden. "Have you gotten anywhere from the scans of the species I planted in the garden?" I ask, curious as to her findings.

"Well, That's the weird thing. The ones that you planted, well, they aren't connected to the natural trees and plants around them. But they are connected to the other plants in your garden. It's very strange. As you know, every tree and plant is connected to one another. The fact that the ones you've grown aren't... well. I just don't know. I don't know how this will affect them, or their fruit. We will just have to wait and see."

"Very well. I'll take some more scans tomorrow, see if there's been any changes." My head begins to hurt badly, a strong migraine coming on. "I'm going to go to bed. I have a headache." I tell her.

She looks at me strangely. "That's not supposed to happen. How long have you been linked?" She asks, concern lacing her voice.

"I was up at 4am, linked in and was here."

"Kita, that's not safe. I'll go back with you to make sure everything is okay."

"No Grace, I'll be fine. Enjoy the night." She looks at my face, calculating.

"Fine. Sleep well Kita." I nod my head and manage to make my way to the spiral stairs, leaving the party unseen.

When I get to the hammocks, I slide in one with ease. My mind filled with so many thoughts. I close my eyes, waiting for the sensation and sounds of waking up in the link capsule.

But, nothing happens. I open my eyes, to find that I'm still at Home Tree, and not blind at all. "Oh no. Oh no... Dammit!" I shout, getting out of the Hammock. I needed Grace.

I run down the stairs, trying to find her in the sea of people. Finally, I spot her with Jake. I dash over there, bumping into people on the way. When I got to her, I'm out of breath. Between running down the stairs, and across the large commons, and my nerves freaking out, I didn't have any breath to spare.

"Grace." I whisper. She looks at me in shock.

"Kita? What's wrong?" Jake helps me stand up straight, to allow my air to get into my lungs.

"I can't leave."

"Kita, you don't have to leave. You can stay and party with us!" Jake claims, smiling.

"No Jake. I can't leave the avatar body. I can't get back. I tried. I-I don't know what's going on!" I shout, tears filling my eyes. While yes, this is what I wanted, I didn't want it to be on the night I wanted to be away from everyone. I wanted to know it was happening. Not like this.

Grace shakes her head. "Don't worry, I'll go unlink you manually. You'll be fine. You've just been in too long." Her facts and soothing voice help me calm down slightly as I nod.

"Okay. Yeah." I breathe out.

"Jake, bring her up to the hammocks and lay her in one. Help her calm down." He nods, pushing me towards the stairs. I faintly hear Mo'at's voice.

"She is one of us, fully. Do not fear Grace. Eywa heard her."

"I hope that's the reason."

Up at the Hammocks, Jake sat, talking with me. "Jake stop. Go be with Neytiri. We both know that's where you really want to be." I claim, smiling at him.

"No Kita. You need me. Besides, Neytiri is talking to Tsu'tey."

"Speaking of him, what did he want from you earlier?" I ask, curious.

"He told me not to hurt you, or he will hurt me. I have no idea what he was talking about."

I let out a loud laugh. "He thought I was talking about you? Wow. He is not as smart as I thought him to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake, earlier he told me I could choose my mate. He asked me if I had anyone in mind. I thought I gave him enough hints. But apparently not. He thought I was talking about you. But I was really talking about him." I wish I had a camera. Jake's face was filled with disgust and humor.

"You like Tsu'tey?! But he's so..." He trails off, not wanting to insult him in front of me.

"Stone-faced? Blunt? Stubborn? Yes, he is all of those things Jake. But that's only the side he chooses to show you. He cares about his people, about the forest. He has a wonderful sense of humor. He is very loyal. Something not found amongst most humans. I truly like him. But..." I trail off, not wanting to remind myself why I cannot tell him.

"He's to be mated with Neytiri. Yes, I know." Jake sighs. "I'm in the same boat with her."

"Then go be with her. I'll be fine. I promise." He smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks Kita." He releases me and turns to walk away.

"Don't be stupid Jake!" I call out as he walks down the stairs. I can hear his laugh echoing back towards me.

Suddenly, the urge to sleep overwhelms me, so I hop into a hammock and close my eyes, darkness surrounding me.

When I wake up the next morning, the first thing I notice is the sun. The bright light flitting through the leaves. Shocked, I sit up, the hammock swaying dangerously. "Oh no. If I'm still here, does that mean I can't go back to my old body?" I ask myself.

After a moment, I realize how wonderful it is. Eywa heard my conversation with Tsu'tey, she granted my wish. No longer did I have any connection to my human body. I was finally free.

With a huge smile on my face, I run down the stairs to the commons, hoping to spot Tsu'tey to tell him the news.

I spot him over by the Direhorses with some other hunters. " _Tsu'tey!_ " I call out, ecstatic. He looks up at me, nodding in greeting.

" _I see you Kita. You are happy this morning._ " He claims.

I run up to him and pull him into a hug. " _Eywa heard me!_ " I shout in his ear. I pull away, hoping he would understand what I meant.

After a moment, his eyes light up. " _You mean?_ "

I nod my head yes. He smiles and hugs me once more.

" _You are truly one of the people now._ " My face heats up slightly once I notice the others are staring.

" _Tsu'tey, can I come with you? I want to check out the young saplings at the Tree of Voices grove._ " He nods, and I get up on Txur. It seems as though Tsu'tey no longer cares to ride him, knowing that I can do so just as easily.

The group of us, a total of 4, ride through the forest, wanting to check everything, and hunt if the option came along.

However, our good morning was ruined when we heard the roar of machines. Without a second thought, I force Txur to run faster, only to stop when I see the huge machines chopping down all of the special trees. I cry out in anguish, the others soon joining me. My hard work, gone. Their one connection to their ancestors, gone. My shoulders slump, the fight within me dying at seeing the destruction.

" _Tsu'tey, what are we going to do?_ " I ask him, my voice filled with grief and pain. Out of all the places on Pandora, this was my favorite place to visit at night. The way the trees lit up gave it such a magical look. But now it's gone forever. I had no more seeds for the trees, I had planted them all.

" _We will strike them where it hurts. We must gather the warriors._ " I turn to look at him, hate and anger filling his features. His eyes blazed with an agony I had never seen before in any man. But looking around at the others, their eyes held it too. This was a low blow from the Humans, a very low blow.

" _Then what are we waiting for?"_ I ask, turning Txur to go back to Home Tree, making my voice and face as stone-like as possible.

My people... No. The humans did this. I was no longer one of them. I was Omaticaya now. This was my home. This was my life. No one was going to destroy that without facing me.

The humans just started a war, one I know they would lose.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the wait! I have to work every day this week. It'll be rough, but I'll try to update this as much as I can 3 I love you all, and Kita, too much to let you go!**_

 _ **Also, after the Bind them part, I had lost most of what came next due to a power outage. I rewrote it, but it's just not the same sadly. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think 3**_

Tsu'tey and I ran into the commons of Home Tree, searching for Eytukan. He must know what has happened. They all must know.

Tsu'tey spots him first, and runs over to him, with me running right behind. Forgetting the greeting, Tsu'tey stops in front of Eytukan, and instantly starts into what happened. " _We must fight them!_ " He shouts, angered.

" _I agree with Tsu'tey, but we must think about this. We must plan this out. They have very strong armor, one your arrows cannot pierce."_

Eytukan nods his head in understanding. " _What do you suggest we do? You know them best._ "

With a deep breath, I stay silent, thinking of what we could possibly do. " _We draw them out. If we attack at their home, they will kill us all. If we can bring them out, much like with hunting, we can get them on our terms. Not there's._ " Tsu'tey smiles at me and nods, agreeing with my plan. " _But, we still do not have the weapons we need to do damage. They are harder to kill than a Thanator._ "

" _What about the clear masks they wear?_ " Tsu'tey asks, " _If we break those, will they die easier?_ " I think for a moment then nod.

" _The air here, is poisonous to them. They cannot breath it. Break the masks, and they die._ "

Eytukan nods his head. " _Very well._ " He turns to the people that have surrounded us. " _Tsu'tey will lead the war party!"_ He shouts.

" _Please - this will only make it worse -_ " Grace shouts.

"You do not speak here!" Tsu'tey responds, anger in his voice. I spot Jake and Neytiri walking towards us, hand in hand. Tsu'tey stalks up to them, rage being seen in his every move. "You!" He exclaims, slaming Jake's chest with his hands, making Jake topple over. "You mated with this woman?" Everything is drowned out as I stare in shock. Jake just had to be stupid.

"Is this true?" Mo'at asks.

" _We are mated before Eywa. It is done."_ Neytiri answers. Tsu'tey turns to Mo'at and Eytukan, his face distraught, so many emotions showing on it, I cannot read him. I can,however, feel my heart drop at his pain. I have never know heartbreak. Not until now. My heart dropped into my stomach, the physical pain very real. It felt as though, once it dropped, a thousand knifes were stuck in it, being twisted around.

I felt as though I was falling through a deep hole, that was never ending. All my hopes felt as though they had been crushed. There was too much pain today, and it took everything in me to stay standing. All I wanted to do, was sit down and cry from the pain.

" _Neytiri was promised to me! Everything is changing! Everything is destroyed!"_ He shouts, the pain easily felt in his words. Not only did we lose the sacred grove of the Tree of Voices, but the people's culture as well. He turns and points at Jake, his pain replaced with pure anger. " _These aliens kill everything they touch, like poison!_ "

Mo'at just stares at her daughter. "Neytiri! If you choose this path, you can never be _Tsahik_. Your life will be wasted."

"I have chosen." Neytiri claims, her voice strong.

Tsu'tey, his emotions clouding his judgement, takes out his knife and lunges at Jake. I can only stare in shock as Jake and Tsu'tey fight, not knowing where I stand. Jake and Grace, they brought me here. It's because of them that I can have this second chance at life. But, the Omaticaya are my people now. My human body was gone, dead. I could never go back.

Suddenly, I see Grace faint, with Jake quickly following.

Tsu'tey bends down and grabs Jake's hair, holding a knife to his throat. " _You see? This is a demon in a false body! It should not live!_ " He's about to slice Jake's throat when Neytiri lunges at him, surprising him. She crouches over Jake's body, knife in her hand, her ears laid back like a cat's. She snarls at Tsu'tey with fury.

Tsu'tey, not wanting to deal with this any longer, pushes through the people, calling his hunters while I'm left standing here. I turn to Mo'at, tears running down my face. "This is not fair to him." I whisper, only loud enough for her to hear. "He loved her."

She walks up to me and hugs me tightly. " _She has chosen her fate. Be there for him, and he will chose his own in time._ "

She pulls away, long enough for me to nod, and run off to find the man I have come to love.

I find him sitting on a root by Txur, staring at his hands. " _I see you Tsu'tey._ " I whisper, hoping it would get his attention.

" _Go away._ " He replies, his voice breaking.

" _I will not leave you, not alone. But I will be silent if you wish._ " When he doesn't respond, I sit down next to him, our legs slightly brushing against one another.

After several moments, he asks, " _Why does it hurt?_ "

" _Because you love her._ " I whisper, knowing exactly the amount of pain he was in.

" _Have you felt it before?_ " The innocence in his voice, makes my heart hurt even more.

" _Yes. But only recently._ " I turn to face him, hoping he would do so as well. " _But this does not mean that everything is lost. Not everything is destroyed. The aliens are getting closer to Home Tree, your people are in danger Tsu'tey._ " I hope, that by reminding him of this, would help, if only a little.

" _They can fight without me._ "

" _Tsu'tey. Yes, they can fight. But they will not win. You are the best warrior. You are stronger than you know. You are as strong as an 'angtsìk's skin, as smart as a Thanator, and as brave as Eywa herself. You are the kindest person I know. You put others before yourself, always thinking of our people. Toruk would run at the sight of you._ " At this, I place my hand on his shoulder, a small smile on my face.

He looks up at me, confusion written all over his face. " _Why do you think those things?_ "

" _Because I know you Tsu'tey. I have spent months under your guidance. I know you more than you know yourself. You will be the best Olo'eyktan this clan has ever seen."_

I can tell my words have finally gotten through to him, his face going back to it's usual care-free self that I'm so used to seeing. " _Thank you Kita. You are right. I cannot abandon my people now._ "

I stand up, and pull him up with me. " _Then let's go. We need to finish getting the war party together._ " He pulls me into a hug.

" _You are the best friend anyone could ask for."_ He releases me and walks back into the commons. I only stare after him, my heart pulsing in pain.

"Yeah... and that's all I'll ever be." I whisper, following after him.

However, when I get inside, I see Jake awake, as well as Grace. I rush up to where Tsu'tey was, hoping he would remember what I told him, to keep him strong.

" _Eytukan! I have something to say to everyone._ " Jake claims, his face filled with guilt.

" _Speak, Jakesully._ "

 _"A great evil is upon us. The Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree. They will be here soon."_ I look at Jake in shock, as whispers of fear begin to fill the silence. " _You Have to leave, or you will die._ "

"You are certain of this?" Mo'at asks.

Jake looks down before looking back up to meet Mo'at's eyes. "They sent me here to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and you would believe it."

"Jake? Why... Why would you?" I ask, tears running down my face once again.

"What are you saying, Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri asks.

Jake looks down, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Yes. At first it was just orders. Then everything changed. I fell in love- with the forest, with the Omaticaya People -" He looks at Neytiri, "- with you. And by then, how could I tell you?"

I shake my head, my hand over my mouth as I back away from him slowly.

"I trusted you Jake! I trusted you!" Neytiri shouts, her voice filled with pain and anger.

"Neytiri Please! I only wanted to -"

She cuts him off. "You will NEVER be one of the people! Never!" I fall to the ground, unable to stop myself any longer.

First, I saw the Tree of Voices grove destroyed, then dealt with seeing Tsu'tey heartbroken, and now? I face my new home being destroyed by the people I once called mine. What's worse, my friend knew all along.

Tsu'tey looks at me for only a moment, before turning to his fellow warriors, " _Bind them._ " A couple of warriors turn to Jake, and begin binding him up. Jake didn't have the energy to fight, not now anyways.

When they went to bind Grace, she fought, not understanding why she had to go as well.

Two warriors came towards me as I sat there watching everything happen. My eyes go wide and I stare up at Tsu'tey, knowing that he will protect me.

" _Not Kita. She is Omaticaya._ " He states, watching my reaction. I don't even notice everyone staring at me as I begin to have a panic attack.

My arms wrap themselves around my legs, my body shaking back and forth. I-I couldn't let them destroy Home Tree. They can't destroy my new home. All of the stress of the day finally hit me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was useless. After all this hard work, and I was useless.

Mo'at kneels down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Child, what is wrong?" She asks.

" _I'm useless. I'm no fighter. I can't help my people when they need me. I couldn't save the trees. I couldn't stop Jake from hurting Tsu'tey, and now? I cannot help fight for Home Tree._ "

She lifts my face up and stares me down. " _Eywa sent you here. You can regrow our trees when the time is right. You cannot stop someone's actions, but you can help the other heal from them. Look at me Kita._ " I do as she says, the tears rushing freely down my face like a waterfall. " _You can protect the children. Take them to the Tree of Souls. Take anyone who wishes not to fight. Bring them there. I will send someone to get you all once it is over. This is how you will help our people._ "

Taking in her words, and knowing that there are children here, I nod and stand up, the tears drying on my face as they stop. " _You are right. They must leave now. Can you make an announcement for me?_ "

She nods and stands as well. She gathers the attention of the people. " _Kita will bring the Children to the Tree of Souls. Any who cannot fight, or do not want to, can join her."_ Nodding at the people, I begin walking, knowing that they will follow.

As I leave, I look at the place I've called my home for months now. My real home. There is a chance, that it will no longer be here.

When I look behind me, I see many children and parents, waiting for my lead. " _Listen carefully. No matter what we hear, we cannot come back until Mo'at or Tsu'tey comes for us. Eywa will protect us there. Are you ready?_ " They all nod their heads, hands grasped tightly around the children. " _Let's go._ "

I may be leading these people to their death, if the human's decide to hit the Tree of Souls first. However, I am saving them from seeing the destruction of their home, and dying from the fall of the great tree. I only hope that everyone else will make it out as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much! After a longgggg time, I'm finally back to writing this. However, this will end shortly at the end of the movie. I don't want to continue too far, incase the second movie starts out shortly after this one ends! I will try to stretch this as long as possible, but I will let you all know, that there WILL be a second book once the second movie comes out NEXT YEAR! Which... if I'm honest, will probably be when I finish this one since Im so unreliable with updating xD**

 **Also! This has been cross posted on Wattpad!** ** _Nothing has changed!_** **Every chapter is the same, so don't worry about missing out on something special!**

 **Some of the plants listed, were obtained from the Avatar Wiki, and on the wiki, states they were used for healing.**

Currently, we were sitting around the base of the Tree of Souls in silence, just waiting for anything to happen.

I look around at the children's frightened faces, and sigh.

" _Who would like to hear about my adventures with Tsu'tey?_ " I asked them, hoping to distract them.

At my words, everyone gathered around me, faces filled with curiosity and wonder.

" _We were walking back from the grove of the Trees of Voices. This was before I got Reyuk, my Ikran. I wanted to see the world from up high, so Tsu'tey led me up into a tall tree to show me. From there, Hometree stood proud, it's leaves touching the sky. Many of you know, that when I was a skyperson, I could not see. My eyes were gone. So to finally be able to see this beautiful world, I was so excited._  
 _Now, something you need to understand, is that I had no knowledge of Toruk at the time. It seemed, that Tsu'tey was too busy seeing this world from my eyes, to not notice the dark shadow pass over us. Toruk had seen us, and came to attack._  
 _It wasn't until I looked up, that I saw the massive beast coming towards us. While I was frozen in fear, Tsu'tey leaped into action. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and began the climb down the tree, all while I was screaming in his ears."_

At this, everyone laughed, seeming to forget that their home might be destroyed. One of the young girls came closer to me.

" _What happened next?_ " She asked.

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I grin. " _He told me to be quiet, in a not so nice way, and threw me onto the ground once he got to the bottom of the tree. I was about to start yelling at him for being mean, when I noticed he was clearing the way from the roots of the tree so we could hide until Toruk left. It felt like ages that we hid, it was nightfall by the time we got back to Hometree. But during our time spent hiding, I learned a lot about him, and he me. After that, we became friends_."

The girl looked at her mother in wonder before turning back to me. " _Are you going to be the next Tsahìk_?"

I could feel my face getting hot, knowing what she was asking of me. " _That is for Tsu'tey to decide._ "

Her mother smiled at me. " _Well, if he asked you, would you?"_

Staring down at my lap, I try to keep my voice calm. I couldn't lie to them. They didn't even know what a lie was until Grace taught them. " _Of course. I love him."_ The giggles surrounding me make my face hotter, my eyes still avoiding everyone.

" _Now that Neytiri has bonded with Jakesully, Tsu'tey can be yours._ " A nearby Elder states, her frail face smiling with mirth.

" _Even so, he still loves her. But I will stand by him, no matter what."_

Another Elder, this time a man, gives a deep hearty laugh. " _He would be stupid to not pick you Kita. Blessed by Eywa, and a natural healer, you are what all young men dream of. In time, he will see._ "

Just as I was about to respond, a sickening sound hits our ears. We all stand, and look towards Hometree, where the sight of the leafy giant falling reaches us.

Without a second thought, I turn back towards the Tree of Souls, and make a bond with the tree with my braid. " _Eywa, deliver them to us safely, and without harm._ " Removing the bond, I turn towards the mothers. " _Okay, here's some plants I need. Some will be hurt, and we need to be ready. I need large sticks, soft leaves, some twine. I need some Paywll leaves in case of burns or major cuts. Keep in a group, do not go alone. We don't know what's happening."_

Without question, they run off in pairs to find the items I asked for. I turn towards the kids, seeing their scared faces. _"Okay, I want you kids to clear out spots to lay those who are hurt. You don't have to worry. I will try my best to heal everyone._ " They run off, all sticking together to make it go faster.

I turn to the elders, fear starting to rise in me. " _Please, I'm going to need help. I don't know how many is hurt. I can't do it alone."_ Tears start forming in my eyes as it finally hits me.

The man from before nods, looks to his peers, then back to me. " _We know a few things that will help. Don't you worry. You are never alone. When the others get back, we will help get everything ready. Go. Do what you want to do most._ " I nod, and run back towards Hometree, knowing that there will be people needing help.

I don't have to run far before I hear the screams. I run towards them, not sure if its from pain, or from sadness.

The first Na'vi I saw, I ran to them. " _Are you hurt?_ " I ask, looking them over. They shake their head.

" _No, but others might be."_

" _Okay, find others, if they are hurt, get them to the Tree of Souls, the Elders are getting healing supplies together. If they aren't spread the word."_ They run off in seperate directions, and I know that I will be needed back at the Tree of Souls. I slowly make my way back, dreading the faces I'll have to see.

I spare a glance behind me, to see the Omaticaya following, some dragging bodies of others on large leaf fronds. Their solemn faces will forever haunt my dreams. It isn't long before Mo'at is beside me, with Neytiri and Tsu'tey walking behind us.

As soon as we make it back to the Tree of Souls, I instantly kick into gear. " _Anyone who is hurt, or is carrying someone who is hurt, bring them over to the far side of the wall. We have set up an area where you can get help._ " Everyone starts moving, and I'm instantly over where the Elders had set the infirmary up.

Everyone is already putting the Paywll on burns, wrapping up cuts, and wiping off blood. " _Did anyone break anything?!_ " I ask, and a couple people come forward. Arms were bent oddly, as were legs from falling branches. " _Okay, Sit down in a line, and I'll get to you all quickly."_

After setting several bones, and putting thick branches to keep them still, and wrapping them tightly, I finally had a break. Mo'at and Tsu'tey were up at the base of the tree, gathering everyone for prayers. I walk up to them both, wanting them to know the extent of the injuries.

" _I see you Mo'at, Tsu'tey."_

They return the greeting, Mo'at getting straight to the point. " _How is everyone?"_

I look back at the people, and sigh. " _Many are hurt, but can still fight. Those with broken limbs will have to stay still for a long time. Those who came in alive, will stay that way_." I look at Tsu'tey, and see a large gash on his arm that's still bleeding. " _Tsu'tey, let me fix that for you. You cannot let it go on for much longer, not if you want to help your people."_

He looks at me, his face stoic as ever. _"Is everyone else taken care of?"_

 _"Yes, you are the last. But you shouldn't have waited this long."_

 _"Many things should not have waited long, but they did in order to make sure others were safe."_ I give him a small smile, and lead him over to the remains of the healing supplies that were left.

" _This will hurt, so talk about something to keep your mind off of it."_ I grab one of the soft leaves, and begin wiping the blood from his arm carefully.

" _With Jakesully bonded, do you have anyone else in mind?"_

I cough, not expecting that question. " _Of all the topics... Tsu'tey, Jake was always a friend. I never had any interest in him."_

 _"But that night in your garden..."_

 _"...I was talking about you."_ I whisper, gathering some Pawll paste to put on his wound. He's silent as I gently rub the paste into the gash, and get another soft leaf to place on top of it. Thinking that he no longer wants to be in my presence, I take some twine to wrap around and tie to hold the leaf on as a makeshift bandage.

After finishing his arm, still not meeting his gaze, I turn and walk away, my heart slowly filling with pain. I get back to Mo'at, and she could easily tell something was wrong.

 _"Kita? What has happened?"_

My hand runs through my hair nervously. _"It doesn't matter. I'm going to go try and get the rest of the Ikran back here, and pick up more supplies for healing._ "

She nods, her eyes staring into me.

Behind her, I see Tsu'tey finally move from where he was, making me turn around and walk away from the new home of the Omaticaya.

As I grew closer to where Hometree was supposed to be, all I saw was ground covered in ash, the smell overwhelming. The sight of the dead trees and flora made my heart hurt even more.

For the first time since becoming blind, I had the urge to sing. Knowing that I was alone, the words began to sound without much effort.

"If only, If only the woodpecker sighed. The bark on the tree, was as soft as the sky. The wolf waits below, so hungry and lonely. He cries to the moon, if only, if only."

Thinking that the lyrics no longer fit the area, I try to switch the animals to match Pandora.

"If only, if only, the Pa'li sighed. The bark on the tree, was as soft as the sky. Toruk waits below, so hungry and lonely. He cries to the moon, if only if only."

The sound of someone behind me, makes me twist instantly to face the intruder.

" _You sing beautifully._ "

 _"Tsu'tey?"_

 **Special shoutout to the first one who guesses the song at the end!**


End file.
